syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
Vega was one of the few remaining strongholds of humans on Earth, before an Eight-Ball takeover. Vega houses refugees from all around the world and was home of the Archangel Michael, and was also the home of the Chosen One. Claire Riesen was the ruler of this city, right after her father. However, she is killed when an Eight-Ball army, sent by Gabriel while he was still infected by the Amphora, invades the city. Due to the city being infected by the Amphora and the Eight-Ball invasion shortly afterwards, Vega falls. Once a great city, protected by its once-strong military and political system, the Dyad Duma takes control over Vega. The city is currently in Eight-Ball hands and is ruled under Duma's iron fist. It is unknown if Alex Lannon is successful in saving the once great city in the future. History Vega was founded during the Extermination War by General Edward Riesen, in the ruins of Las Vegas, in the southern desert of Nevada, a state of the former country of the United States of America. The location was chosen by Riesen because the city was mostly undamaged and the vast abundance of hotels and resorts provided housing for refugees. The famous tower of the Stratosphere Hotel became home to Michael and Caesar's Palace became home to House Riesen. Riesen, with years of military service, created the V-System in Vega in order to give every citizen a place and job to do within the city. This system was originally in place to provide order in the new city, and it was originally Riesen's intention to move the city's government to a Republic when the people were ready to govern themselves. However, this has yet to happen. Government The government of Vega is simply a hereditary Senate. General Riesen is the Lord of the City and he is advised by his two consuls, David Whele and Becca Thorn. The Senate itself, including these three special positions, is occupied by the heads of eleven houses. For the sake of simplicity, and to avoid turbulence in the city, all positions are hereditary. Any member of the Senate can be removed by vote, a vast majority of eight of the eleven senators is required to do so. Other votes in the city are just a simple majority vote, but can be overruled by the two consuls, if they are in agreement. The military of Vega is overseen by the Senate, but the Lord or Lady of the City is the ultimate authority of the military, and cannot be overruled, no matter the circumstances. Claire attempts to make changes within the government while she ruled over Vega, taking her father's place after the general left. However, she is shortly killed after New Delphi's Eight-Ball army invades and takes over Vega. Vega's government is now in shambles; anarchy replaces the once-structured city. Duma now rules over the city with an iron fist and forces David Whele to do his dirty work. Infrastructure Electricity Power to the city used to be achieved by use of water; but the turbines proved to provide less electricity than needed for the ever-increasing population of Vega. Senator David Whele then organized a project to salvage Uranium from the San Onofre Nuclear Power Plant in California. The nuclear reactors now provide electricity and power to all of Vega. Water The Hoover Dam was severely damaged in the Extermination War, and when it finally burst, the route of the Colorado River changed, with its new path now only 33 miles to the east of Vega. This change was exploited by the government of Vega, who used an underground aqueduct to provide Vega with water from the Colorado River. Housing The housing of Vega comes mostly from the Hotels that were present in Las Vegas. The government assigns V-2 and above citizens with rooms, with the nicer rooms going to those of a higher class. V-1 citizens often live on the streets or in the tunnels of what used to be the sewers of Las Vegas, unless they are fortunate enough to be given hospitality by someone of a higher class. The Agri-Tower The Agri-Tower was designed by Senator Thomas Frost and his teams, in the unfinished Fontainebleau Casino. It uses modern hydroponic systems to irrigate the tower, providing a stable source of food for the citizens of Vega. The tower has 65 floors, and is used for growing fruits, vegetables, starches, and other plants. Six floors are dedicated only to the growth of plants with medicinal values. Notable Residents * The Archangel Michael (Formally; He left) * General Edward Riesen (Formerly; He left) * Claire Riesen (Former Leader/She was killed) * Former Senator David Whele * Ex-Principe William Whele (Formerly; Exiled by his father) * Senator Thomas Frost * Senator Blanch Romero * Alex Lannon * Noma Banks * Ethan Mack * Bixby (Formerly; She was killed) * Gates Foley (Formerly; He was killed/Former Security Overseer) * Gabriel's Former Eight-Ball army (Conquerers/Residents) * Duma (Current Leader/Conquerer) Notes * The barracks of the military of Vega may be the Stratosphere Hotel. This would make sense, as the military is largely overseen by Michael, who has a special elite Corps within the military. Michael is known to live atop the tower of the Stratosphere Hotel.